Where We Left Off
by Mini-bleach
Summary: Summary: This story takes place after collage when Natsuki and Shizuru are official a couple. The two haven’t seen each other in a couple of years. Will their love last or will it come to an end. Don't own MAi HiMe, Sunrise does.


-1**A/N** - Okay, new one.

**Wakamama!!!** - Where ever you are, tell me if this is totally different then what it use to be a year ago (more like six months). I'd gladdly appreciate it.

**ToumaSan** - thanks for being my beta!

**Where We Left Off**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

It had been nearly two years since the two last saw each other. A lot has changed over the years after collage. One happened to be a part-time mechanic yet a full time investigator solving little crimes that actually paid pretty good money. The other person was heir/CEO of her Corporation who kept the powerful company being number one in Japan. However the only thing that hasn't change throughout the years was them being friends for what seemed like eternity and that kept them in tack. Also their love for each other. Their only communication was by phone or by e-mail but it lessen over the years. Both of the two…actually only one knew that this kind of communication wasn't enough and they had to see each other., even if it was just for only five days in late autumn.

* * *

"So, you'll pick me up at the station by 1:30. Right?" came a slight whisper filled with excitement from the person on a newly customized phone that she made especially for when talking to **this person.**

"Yeah, yeah. I **am** the one who book the train for you to come over. Anyway speak up, I can barely hear you." said the other figure who's being irritated.

"Shhh… you have to be quiet before they find me and take me back to that boring meeting."

"So? Just get it over with and call me back."

"Ara? But I wanted for so long to talk to you not to mention when I finally get to see you."

"Yeah, well… Hey! We talked less then an hour ago!"

"Ara? Is that so?" said the Kyoto voice in a laughing tone

"Yes… anyway I have to get back to work." came the angry voice at the other end but it soon was turned in to a passionate one saying "I love you."

"Okay, I'll talk to you la —" but before the Kyoto could finish, heavy voices could be heard that sounded like bodyguards but more like a mob.

"OJOU-SAMA! You're late for the meeting again!" came a voice while footsteps were heard coming closer and louder.

"I'm sorry but I have to —…" with that being said, the voice began to fade away slowly "Hey wait I'm not done talking yet."

"Sorry Ojou but this meeting is really important now so please don't argue with us."

"No! I have to finish the conversation with Na—" Then a buzz came at the end of the other line with the person asking to herself:

"Hey? Are you there?" _For some reason, it feels like she doesn't love me anymore._

* * *

The next day it was a bright autumn morning and a certain midnight haired beauty didn't feel like waking up after a long night of fixing messed up motors at her part-time job called _EZ Fix's. _The logo itself caught the attention of the customers. 

**EZ Fix's**

**You Think We Can't Do Better, Then You're Wrong**

Yeah, that so caught the customers' attention.

Other then that she came home till 4 in the morning to fix the last jacked-up motor so that her boss wouldn't yell at her for not finishing her assigned project. Still in her work clothes,she tossed and turned to avert the morning sun that lilted up her bedroom.

"Damn sun. Why do you have to be so freakin' bright?" asked the dark haired beauty.

"Well, whatever. I still have some time to sleep before I pick **her** up." With that being said, she finds a spot to avert the sunlight.

Being able to shield herself from the light and getting in some more sleep, her cell phone started ringing. "Crap…" she moaned at the sound of her cell waking her up. _I should have turned it off before I went to bed._

Without looking at the caller id, she picks up the call. "What now?" said the upset being, _Can't you see I'm sleeping here?_

"Ara, I thought Natsuki would be so happy to hear me call her in the afternoon but I guess not. That makes me kinda sad."

With what's being said, Natsuki jumps out of her bed to greet the other person at the end of the line. "Shizuru?!?" Okay, somewhat greets her.

"Why are you calling me….?" said a calm Natsuki still lost from sleepiness. _I can't believe that I finally get to hear her voice for so long. Wait that was only yesterday! Damn…I'm starting to be like her._

"Ara, I called to see if my Natsuki is going to pick me up because I've been waiting for quite some time."

Still lost from sleepiness, Natsuki turns tolook at her digital clock near her bed and yells "Holy SHIT! It's already two!?! Crap, I forgot I have to pick you up at the station. Hold on I'll be over there in at least 45 minutes."

Forgetting to close her phone, Natsuki dashes into the bathroom to take a surprisingly quick shower. Knowing full well that it would only take her about 15 minutes at the least to make it at her destination. When Natsuki made it in the bathroom to freshen up, and forgetting that she left her cell open, her mind was already thinking of a plan on what to do with Shizuru. First Natsuki would let Shizuru rest when she came to her apartment because a trip can take a lot out of you. After Shizuru rested, the two would go out to a traditional Japanese restaurant that Natsuki reserved for quite some time ago….well, weeks to be exact. Afterwards when the two came back to Natsuki's place, Natsuki decided to take a big risk with Shizuru. And it happened to be to 'try' to make love to her, but if that didn't happen, she at least had four more days to try to do it. Of course, thinking about this 'love' made Natsuki blush different colors of red. _Calm down…. I doubt we'll do it on the first day. Wait! Why am I thinking of making out with her._

Once out of the shower, she rushes towards the closet to grab a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt that has several phases on it that says:

**BAD DOG **(prefix - bad daw:g.)

1) All bite and no bark

2) So not a freakin' people-person

3) No leash can hold ME

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST

4) If you knows what's good for you, stay away

Anyway back to the story, once the gal finished dressing she hears a voice coming from her cell phone. "Ara, Natsuki you forgot to hang up." said the smooth Kyoto accent. Natsuki turns around to where her cell was and thinks to herself.

_What the… I thought I closed that thing. _"Sorry, anyway I'm done so I'm coming to get you right now."

"Okay."

"Wait… now that I think about it, why didn't you hang up?" Natsuki questioned.

"Ara, but then I wouldn't hear you take a shower or change your clothes." replied Shizuru.

"SHIZURU!"

Blushing like crazy and showing different shades of red, just like in the shower, Natsuki is somehow keeping her composure together.

"Okay, I'm hanging up and walking out the door now."

"Oh, that's not necessary Natsuki."

"Why? Aren't you at the station?" asked Natsuki, whose blush was fading.

"Actually, I'm almost to your apartment." replied Shizuru.

Moments of silence came until realization was hitting Natsuki, although not fast enough, till she asked in an aggressive tone "Don't tell me you took the bus to get to my place?"

"No" came the Kyoto voice.

"That's a relief because I don't think you can handle any of the people riding on it. Other then that I don't want people looking at you."

"Oh is my Natsuki saying I'm not beautiful?"

"Huh? No, Shizuru, I'm not saying that. Anyway, you **are** beautiful, heck, you're drop dead gorgeous if I do say so myself." _Heck, I'm saying it cause it's true. Oh crap…!_

Once Natsuki finish saying those words, she quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from saying other things that were…unnecessary.

"Oh…. So you think I'm **drop dead gorgeous**, huh?" Natsuki, knowing her best friend better then anyone else, knows that Shizuru was grinning like the devil.

"No I didn't say **that**!" Natsuki trying to denied what ever she said before. "Anyway, how'd you get here without me picking you up?" _Okay I changed the subject _…. _Crap that came out wrong._

"Ara? Does Natsuki want me that badly?"

"Shizuru, I'm actually being serious here…" said a blushing Natsuki. _Damn it, I finally got rid of that other blush but now she ends up giving me more._

"I actually just got out of a taxi and I'm walking towards your place as we speak."

Hearing that, Natsuki (still in shock) slams open the apartment door in surprise to see that the Kyoto beauty, being centimeters away from opening the door, was about to hang up.

"Wasn't expecting that kind of welcoming, but since it's Natsuki I'll let it slide for now."

"S.. sorry." came the stager Natsuki who closed her cell phone in front of the smiling Shizuru, "I'll try to make it up to you later with anything. I promise." While that being said, Natsuki picks up the said latter's suitcase and at the same time studies the Kyoto women in front of her making mental notes to herself of the somewhat changed Shizuru. Even if the Kyoto woman was wearing a deadly red sweater and black shirt, it got all her good curves for such simply clothing. _The years have been treating her well. Although,_ _she still looks the same as in collage but more sexier, especially her bust and her…. Wait! What in the Devil am I thinking?!? Of course she changed during the years, at least everyone does…. Right?_

After putting the stuff away and moments of silence, Natsuki let Shizuru in and decided to make tea. Once inside the apartment, it consisted of a living room with a couch that had a table in front of it. Across from it was a nice plasma TV that hung on the wall with a game console near by with a lot of DVDs. A few inches away and a white, bright room happened to be the kitchen that Natsuki was in at the moment. At the corner of the room, there was a fire place. There were two rooms, one of the rooms was Natsuki's working room for the investigation she's currently working on while the other was her bedroom. There were also two bathrooms as well. One in the hallway and the other in Natsuki's bedroom. Natsuki returned in a few minutes holding two steaming cups of tea. She lend over and placed one cup on the table, then took a seat on the couch across the room that faced the TV, motioning with her free hand for Shizuru to come join her.

"Natsuki, I have to admit… you actually clean up pretty well and make pretty good jasmine tea for a rough gal." Shizuru said half jokingly and half serious.

"Shut up you! Anyway, my place is always clean and… I… can make good tea if I wanted to." _only for you that is._

Well, the truth was that Natsuki cleaned her apartment up last night before Shizuru arrived the next day. Natsuki had to double check if all her stuff was put back right, not to mention the porn that she hid underneath her dresser draws. Hopefully Shizuru didn't find out about those.

Natsuki didn't admit that last part but felt good when she thought about how strange it was to actually make something drinkable while Shizuru was around her. Usually her drinks made the guest gasp for emergency care at the hospital but that's for another story.

They sipped tea together quietly, an awkward silence covering them. Natsuki fidgeted uncomfortably, turning so that she could see the stunning women next to her. However, her eyes ended up looking for far too long and the silence was broken by a Kyoto accent since Natsuki was in her….um…moment of wondering in to the unknown.

_Slurp_, Natsuki was going in to dangerous territory.

"Ara? Natsuki, if I remember correctly, I do believe that my face is up here and not below there. But I don't mind." What Shizuru meant from 'down below', it happened to be her luscious breast.

" SHIZURU!!!" Snapping out of her wondering and blushing like mad, Natsuki continues to sip her tea while Shizuru was quite amused that the young latter still keep her cute blush. Seconds later, silence engulfs them but in a good relaxing kind of way that the two missed very much.

Out of the blue , Shizuru said, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Natsuki said quietly while blushing and she realized she had missed the sound of Shizuru's voice, had missed her easy manner and confidence, these things that were about to fade into the background of Natsuki's thoughts for a brief moment, never forgotten but it still felt kind of distanced. Of course she heard it over the phone calls that they made with each other, however it wasn't the same as hearing it from the person next to you. Or the same as being teased in real life.

"You know Natsuki," said Shizuru, "you forgot to give me a welcome home present."

"Oh?" replied Natsuki.

The two looked at each other in eyes. Natsuki saw lust in those crimson eyes and she couldn't help but feel anxious when being around the older woman. Just like that, Natsuki leaned in and kissed Shizuru's moist lips. It was a little clumsy but it has been awhile since Natsuki kissed those soft lips.

After a few minutes of making out, the two felt a little exhausted.

"We should finish this in the bedroom," said Shizuru in between gasp of air.

"Okay." replied Natsuki in the same matter.

The two continued on making out while heading towards Natsuki's bedroom Once in, Natsuki pushed Shizuru on to the bed, shortly getting in herself.

**Whack!** Natsuki accidentally kicked her drawer that was beside her bed. The kick was light and didn't hurt Natsuki at all but it was hard enough to open the drawer.

Natsuki's drawer suddenly open and Shizuru happened to spot something in there that made her snap a little, make that a lot.

"Natsuki?" Question Shizuru with her glaring eyes, "tell me, why do you have porno in your drawer?"

_I knew Shizuru had good eyes, but this is ridiculous. _Yes, Shizuru did have good eyes but Natsuki thought it was during the day time, not at night when it was pitched black.

"Ah…well, you see," before Natsuki could finish telling Shizuru why see had those adult magazines, Shizuru interrupted her.

"You weren't going to go behind my back, were you?" Natsuki could tell that Shizuru was totally pissed.

"Of course not!" protested Natsuki. "I would never do that to you, now lets just go back to making out on the bed." Natsuki really wanted to change the subject but she couldn't, not with the Kyoto beauty of course.

"Natsuki, do me a favor and turn around," requested Shizuru and Natsuki did as she was told. "Now, lay down." Again, Natsuki did as she was told so that she wouldn't upset the woman any more.

Natsuki didn't know what Shizuru had in stall for her but it wasn't good when Natsuki felt her hands and feet being tied up. "Ah! Shizuru what the hell?!?" Natsuki was struggling and yelling Shizuru's name.

"Natsuki, don't be rude." said Shizuru as she put tape over Natsuki's mouth, making the younger woman whine like a puppy.

Natsuki watched Shizuru take her porn and a box of matches in to the living room. Just like that, Shizuru went to the fire place and started a fire. Letting the fire build up some more, Shizuru dropped the stack of magazines and burned Natsuki's porn in to the fire.

_My porno!_ Natsuki couldn't help but watched in horror and shed one tear as she watched her magazines burn. Shizuru caught this and wasn't very happy.

"Now, now Natsuki, since you've been a bad girl, it's time for your punishment." Shizuru sat down on the tied Natsuki and started to slowly kiss the younger woman's neck while going farther down. Natsuki couldn't help but feel crazy on the inside as Shizuru continued her passionate assault.

**T.B.C…**

**A/N** - any good? **Wakamama**, don't forget to tell me, k?

**P.S!!!!** -** For some of you that think you've read this before but it changed at the bottom. Well, yes you did. This story was posted by me like months ago but I deleted it. That is why I asked Wakamama (the only person who I could remember reading it) to check if it's different then what I posted months ago. **


End file.
